


Play

by snowynight



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad waits for Yuuri to come, and they have a night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

Conrad lied on the bed, listening, waiting. Would Yuuri come? Perhaps Wolfram was exhausting him. He tried not to think of the image though it seemed nice, with Wolfram's purple hair contrasted with Yuuri's pale skin. It was too disturbing to think of his brother and his lover naked. He kept his door unlocked anyway.

Then the door was opened and Conrad was relieved to hear the familiar steps. The door was closed again and Yuuri climbed onto the bed with him. Conrad tried not to think about Yuuri's ruffled sleeping clothes.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. Wolfram was..."

Conrad kissed him to stop Yuuri from apologizing. He didn't want to hear his brother's name on his bed.

Yuuri's lips were soft, wet and warm after his. Conrad patiently lured it to yield under his and their tongues tangled like two snakes playing together. He started to unbutton Yuur's sleeping clothes, one by one, then Yuuri's hands paused him.

Yuuri seemed to be in the spirit of playing tonight, Conrad thought, and he submitted like always. He stopped the kiss, and moved down to the skin appearing, then nibbled onto it until it was pleasantly nibbled. Yuuri sighed under him. Then Conrad paused and smile at Yuur's unsatisfied eyes. Yuuri 's hands moved down to unbutton another one. Conrad kissed him again.

This was their favourite game, to turn the unbuttoning of Yuuri into a fest of teasing, seduction and just temptation. Conrad kissed, nibbled, and touched to encourage Yuuri. They have been together for long enough that Conrad knew which spot would make Yuuri giggle, nibbling Yuuri's ear would made him squirm, and easing the two little nipples would make Yuuri leaned to his mouth. When they finally finished with the upper coat, Yuuri became a mess. Conrad was not too far behind actually, but this was for Yuuri.

Conrad took off his clothes, and let his skin touch as most of Yuuri as possible. The contrast of his darker skin with Yuuri's was almost obscene, and Conrad smiled at the marks on Yuuri. They wouldn't last before the night ended ------ Conrad made sure of it ------ but it was nice that Yuuri bore his marks for now.

"Does Wolfram not satisfy you enough? "Conrad asked and breathed on Yuuri's ear. Yuuri only answered after a moment. "He was not like you."

Conrad felt perverted enough to ask, "Tell me the details."

"Conrad?"

Conrad's hand moved down on Yuuri to encourage him.

"He was too... inexperienced... Don't stop! He's a boy really..... not man enough and his kiss was too snobby....Conrad...Can I stop now?"

Conrad looked at Yuuri's reddened face and said, "No, carry on." He squeezed him lightly.

"Well, he was so excited, hands all over me.... Conrad! I'm going to...!"

"You can wait, right? For me?" Conrad asked.

"Can I not wait?"

"You're the Maou. You have to learn patience."

"Not here." Despite his complaint, Yuuri breathed deeply and relaxed under him.

Conrad put his hand and mouth to work, stringing Yuuri to the limit of him and brought him back. Yuuri  moaned, shook from his restraint, but he didn't resist. Conrad teased, mouthed, touched lightly, never enough, to make Yuuri remember.  Finally he said to Yuuri, "You can come now."

Yuuri shouted, his body went to a climax.

"Does it satisfy your fantasy?" Conrad asked after Yuuri calmed down.

"Yes," Yuuri said shyly. "Thank you."

"What do you want to try next time?"

"Maybe next time you can play a jealous husband." Then Yuuri snored.

"Go to sleep," Conrad said, and Yuuri closed his eyes. It surprised Conrad to see Yuuri suggest tonight's scene. He wondered what was more in his head. It would be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplay infidelity


End file.
